Naruto Sword God
by The Avatar Nyx
Summary: -Challenge by Arashigan16- Naruto- kicked out of the orphanage at the age of four is found and apprenticed by the Samurai Mifune. Watch as He trains to become the greatest Samurai in existence and transform from boy to man. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Welcome to my first fanfiction in about a year! This one happens to be my first serious crossover, a Naruto/Soul Eater Crossover featuring Naruto learning the sword style: _Mugen Ittōryū _(**Infinite One-Sword Style**) from Soul Eater's Samurai- Mifune. A few things to know about this fanfiction, seeing as I want to be as fair with the characters as possible- there will be little to no bashing on any of the characters.

Sasuke and Sakura will be "good" Sasuke will still go on his quest to kill his brother Itachi, but will probably be deterred by Naruto later on. Sakura will be training earlier in the story compared to the canon series; she will be practicing Genjutsu and Taijutsu until she is apprenticed by Tsunade where she will learn Medic jutsu.

Lastly the Romance for Naruto and Hinata will not start right away- in all accounts Naruto will still think of her as "weird" which will slowly turn into curiosity, until he then begins to realize that she only acts like the way she does around him. Updating will be slow due to muse and real life- I will NOT abandon this story! Anyway- I took up enough of your time- please enjoy the (lackluster) beginning to my newest Fanfiction: **Naruto- Sword God**

**

* * *

**

**[Naruto- Sword God]**

**[Chapter 1]**

**[Enter Mifune-Naruto's new life begins!]**

**

* * *

**

It had been four years… four years since the defeat of the terrible Bijuu known as the Kyuubi no Yoko, The resulting death of the once great Yondaime Hokage, and the rebuilding of Konohagakure no Sato. The village had risen up from the ashes of its destruction once again showing the world that Konohagakure was a proud and strong nation. Refusing to wither away and die from even the destruction of a demon or of the loss of their former Hokage. Konoha had continued on to a brighter future… And now as the final rays of the day hid behind the carved mountaintops, and a chilly fall air settled on the streets below- the bustling village had calmed down into the quietness of the night…

All for one child however… _Uzumaki Naruto_.

The young boy was only four years old, with sunshine yellow hair and the clearest of azure blue eyes one had ever seen. He was usually a bundle of joy marked by the markings on his face six "whisker" marks, three on each cheek. To Naruto it spoke of his individuality- that he was "special" compared to the boring people of Konoha. On the flipside however unbeknownst to him it signified his status as a vessel of a demon and not just any demon but the Bijuu known as the Kyuubi no Yoko- the one thought by his generation and those who had not witnessed the attack of the nine tailed fox, to be dead. It marked him as a jinchūriki, literally a "human sacrifice" like the name implied.

Blessed with amazing chakra and ability yet cursed for housing one of said destructive beasts- beasts who at one time were one and threatened to destroy the world… For Naruto he as did most jinchūriki, was a lonely figure finding peace in knowing that he existed in others eyes. Yet some people did not see him as _amusing_.To them he was a nuisance- a plague that only existed to remind them of what they lost that fateful day of the attack of from the Kyuubi. Those people, who hated Naruto for just existing, threw glares and silent insults to the boy- destroying his self confidence and hoping only to cause the boy pain. The pain they felt from just looking at the boy…

Thus they treated him unfairly within the laws made by the Third Hokage; they found loopholes and found ways to make it so his life was as miserable as they could make it. It wasn't much but it was satisfying enough when they looked at his downtrodden face as he walked the streets in depression. Truly these men and women who lost so much would understand the feelings of an orphan who had lost just as much at birth? Alas some people do just not understand enough- they wanted the boy in pain, so they themselves could feel better. That in a nutshell was a cruel cycle of fate that would only repeat itself…

The Uzumaki was treated similar to those who hated him in secret in the Orphanage, where Naruto was unprotected by the Third's watchful eyes under false pretenses by the owner that everything was "fine". Clearly a well thought out lie but a successful one so far. The head of the orphanage, a miss "Eri Hisume" was once a grandmother who had suddenly lost half of her children and grandchildren to the beast known as the Kyuubi no Yoko.

When she discovered her children's deaths among the rows of people who had died in the attack, she broke down. She began coddling the children of the orphanage as she felt the need to replace the void in her heart. And with the discovery of the fate of the Demon who destroyed her happy life, she became twisted with hatred. By some divine twist of fate she happened to gain the care of the miserable "demon" in "human flesh" and soon began plotting her revenge…

It started as simple things "forgetting" Naruto's dinnertime an easy mistake she confessed- from so many children to take care of and her being the only member of staff. That was soon fixed when the Hokage gave her more staff to work with- thus taking her chance of starving the demon to death… She then moved on to discipline- scolding the boy when he didn't do anything wrong, blaming him for a playground scuffle that broke out during playtime or generally spanking him and giving him a sharp wrist smack for crying when scared at night.

The "discipline" became crueler as the elderly woman found almost an unending supply of reasons to "punish" the boy. By the time Naruto was three years old however- she almost exhausted her excuses and moved on to more coincidental means. "Accidents" became more frequent as by the time Naruto was four years old Eri had the last her patience run out- slowly growing annoyed by the "demons'" perseverance. With her final move in place knowing that the Hokage was far more weary now- she did what only thing she had left to do.

The owner abandoned young Uzumaki Naruto onto the streets.

* * *

It was cold… That was one thing the youth could tell. It made his flesh shiver and his teeth chatter even with his clothes on the chilly night air seeped through his clothes and into his skin. He let out a sneeze before hugging his frame again wondering for the umpteenth time "why me?" He wasn't a bad kid- sure he did his share of pranks but it was only to be noticed! That couldn't possibly warrant his abandonment! Shivering once more he felt himself drifting into an uneasy slumber as the night carried on- unknowingly his fate would change when he woke up…

It was around 1 am the streets were cold and silent all for the sound of what seemed wood on earth- clapping against the cold ground and the sound of what seemed to be a bunch of metal clattering silently together. Through the chilly midnight mists formed a figure- a young man. This warrior had seen countless battles and had shed many full grown men's blood. Ironically his demise was at the defeat of a young boy… That boy could have completely ended the man's life yet he let him go as an act of good faith. So the Samurai's soul wandered and drifted throughout the lands until it found its chance at redemption. Nearly eighty years later after his soul slept, Mifune was reincarnated in the same body he had in his past life- and quickly found out how much the world had changed…

He wandered the lands again finding things had downgraded since his past life and found the world overrun by Ninja and the few Samurai who existed were laughable at best. It was through this that Mifune picked up the sword again and began his life as a wandering Samurai for hire. Lately however life had proved dissatisfying for him and he found the need to wander once more- which landed him within the village of shinobi known as Konohagakure- the "Village Hidden within the Tree Leaves". As he wandered the late night streets he noticed a child of all things sleeping on a bench, shivering from the cold Fall night, even now in his new life Mifune could not simply watch as a child suffered- walking over to the child he picked the boy up and began searching for a nice place to get the boy warm.

After an hour of searching Mifune found that sleeping outside was the best chance he had- pulling out some blankets he covered the boy up hoping to keep him warm if only slightly. He found a abandoned shack outside of the village gates in a small forest- using that as shelter he began unwrapping some candy as he popped a lollypop in his mouth. Ignoring the sweet taste he scanned over the young boy's frame and noticed acts of mistreatment… Watching as the boy stirred Mifune stared passively at the pair of bright blue eyes that stared back. Silence reigned for a good few moments as Naruto sat up rubbing his eyes before sitting back and staring at the odd man.

"…Want some candy?"

* * *

**A/N: **And that's game. I originally intended this to be longer, but I felt I was dragging it on. So the rest of this chapter is for chapter 2. I know odd way to end a chapter but somehow I felt it fit, in a non-creeper-pedophile way… Anyway- it took me- Geez most of the month to make this? Not really but I started it two days ago and finished it just now. The Story will start picking up on about Chapter 3- where Naruto's training will begin. Right now it's just Naruto and Mifune and in chapter 2- the Third Hokage. Anyway I hope I didn't bore you to death with this, and hope you stick around for chapter 2! See ya soon!

-**SoraUme**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Life got in the way and I couldn't figure out what to do with this chapter, but now I'm happy to post the next chapter of Naruto: Sword God! Enjoy!**

Naruto concluded as he sucked on the sweet treat given to him, that this man was odd. He carried himself differently than the people of his village- even then the Shinobi! It was odd yet interesting to the blond youth as he studied the strange man through squinted eyes. The suddenly awkward silence continued to dampen the mood as glances were spared but nothing more was said. Finally after an half an hour of deciding Naruto spoke up.

"Who are you?" Mifune blinked slowly at the child's simple question, finding it odd how quickly the boy warmed up to him. Then again- said boy was only a child… He smiled softly before leaning forward a bit. "I'm Mifune, a Samurai." He spoke as he watched the boy's eyes widen in understanding.

This guy was a warrior! A strong man who didn't let anyone talk bad about him! This was SO cool! Mifune smirked seeing the boy's eyes light up at the notion of his status. The boy seemed to radiate with excitement now! "And what of you?" Naruto seemed to calm down a bit to process the information before speaking a chipper sound to his voice. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! And one day I'm gonna be Hokage!" Exclaimed the four year old as Mifune blinked slowly once more before chuckling. Not unnoticed by Naruto of course.

"What's so funny?" Mifune smirked as he leaned back. "Nothing- you just remind me of someone that's all." Spoke the now calm sounding Samurai as Naruto stared at the man before pouting. "I thought you were making fun of my dream…" Mumbled the youth as Mifune raised an eyebrow in interest. "Really? Why would I do that?" Calmly questioned the man as Naruto blinked before scowling. "Because… everyone else does! They don't think I can become as strong as the Old man!" Old man? Who was this old man Naruto spoke of?

"Old-man?" Naruto grinned before explaining- "Yeah the old man Hokage! He's the one I'm going to surpass and become the greatest Hokage ever!" Exclaimed Naruto as his voice gained volume. Mifune gave a small smile as he watched the youth's antics. "Hokage huh? Well you have a lot of proving to do to gain that title." Spoke the Samurai a tone of mirth yet seriousness in his voice. Naruto stopped his tirade as he sat back down pouting. "I can do it… I know I can!"

Mifune nodded, he gave the boy praise for his enthusiasm, however he knew that guts and determination alone was not enough… He needed skill- training something that Mifune doubted Naruto had yet. A thought suddenly crossed the strong soul's mind as he began mauling over the idea. It was a stretch, but no way impossible- in fact Mifune had been thinking of passing on his skills one way or another- however did not feel anyone was worthy of learning his sword style- the _Mugen Ittōryū_… Naruto however…. Naruto reminded Mifune of a similar boy- one who became a man in his eyes, a young ninja known as Black Star… That spark and determination that burned in Naruto's eyes- were the same as Black Star's. And it was that determination that compelled Mifune to teach Naruto… That was- if Naruto was _interested._

"Ne, Naruto?" Naruto looked up with sleepy eyes; the poor boy must have been through a lot… "Huh... What is Mifune-san?" Questioned the sleepy child as Mifune shook his head softly, deciding to ask Naruto when he was awake… "Nothing Naruto- Go back to sleep…" Not understanding what was going on, the blond haired youth fell back into a slumber, dreaming of his goal as Hokage…_ 'Rest Naruto- you'll need it…'_ Thought Mifune as he watched the small fire flicker. "You're gonna go far kid."

The sun was shining and the sky was blue- clouds hung lazily in the air, drifting at a sedate pace. Among the throngs of people in the village walked a young blond haired boy and an older sand blond haired man. They were given a wide berth as people watched pointing and whispering noticing the sword wielding man with the demon vessel. The duo's destination? The Hokage Tower, where Mifune would confront the leader of the Village and hopefully Naruto would gain a new home in the process. Mifune thought over his goals over the night thinking about what he wanted to do.

In truth Mifune was pretty tired of traveling constantly- he wanted to settle somewhere, and take a breather for once in his life. Unlike his past life where he was always doing something for someone- in this one he had more freedom. So with that in mind he decided he would train Naruto- the vessel had a lot of potential that was just waiting to be shown, a diamond in the rough so to speak. With a little polishing and refining Naruto could become a rare gem, strong and shining. Yes- Uzumaki Naruto would become Mifune's first ever apprentice of the _Mugen Ittōryū_…

Stopping short in front of the reception desk, Mifune frowned as he looked around seeing how empty the waiting room was. You'd expect the leader's schedule to be booked. Holding Naruto's shoulder he told him to wait as he went up to the receptionist- a young brown haired woman who looked bored reading over a magazine no doubt. "How may I help you?" Came her uninterested voice as she didn't even glance up at the Samurai. "I'm here to see the hokage." The woman glanced up as she blinked noticing the tall, _handsome_ man before her.

Straightening up a bit more her eyes didn't look so lifeless as she flashed a smile. "Oh? Well sir- he's busy right now- butt- if you're willing to pass the time with a date-" The sound of static came from a small wooden box as an elderly man's voice resounded from it, miffing the young woman at the interruption. "Mayumi-san please let them in." Frowning as she sighed she looked up to the dashing man only to see he was gone! Already opening the door to the Hokage's office, Naruto in tow as the receptionist sighed- there goes her potential date! "Stupid Hokage…"

The door opened silently as the pair of blonds entered the room, the elder blond looked stoically as the younger blond smiled with a large childish grin. The two were like night and day… "Hey old man!" Greeted Naruto in his usual loud tone as Sarutobi smiled. "Ah, Nartuo-kun it's good to see you again." Came the grandfatherly of the old Hokage Hizuren Sarutobi, his voice became more calm as he motioned over to Mifune as though slightly wary. "And who is this young man Naruto?" Naruto practically bounced on the balls of his feet as his grin remained. "This is Mifune-san! He found me when the old lady at the orphanage locked me out." Explained the boy his cheerful tone slowly fading into depression. Sarutobi's eyes widened as his eyebrows raised, a look of surprise on his face at the shocking truth- The orphanage owner kicked him out? He would have a word with that woman… "I see- and your okay Naruto-kun? Nothing bruised or broken I hope?" The infectious cheerful grin returned as Naruto flexed his arm-

"You know me old man! I'm great as always!" As Naruto gloated Sarutobi registered the fact that the nine-tailed fox no doubtly healed its vessel's wounds. "Hokage-sama-" The elderly Hokage's focus shifted the Samurai a questioning brow raised. "If I may ask…" Leaning back and lighting his pipe the Hokage took a drag letting the smoke flow out f his nose. "You may." Straightning up a little he looked calmly at the aged shinobi. "I'd like to take Naruto in as my apprentice."

The pipe in Sarutobi's hand faltered slightly spilling the black ash on the wooden desk. Straightening up the Hokage's gaze hardened as many thought flew through his head_. What was this man's purpose? Was he an enemy? Did he want something what would he gain? _Nothing came up as the wizened man looked questioning at the strong soul. "I have nothing much left to do…" That got the Hokage's and Naruto's attention. "I traveled the world as a warrior of the sword- only to give my skills to the person with the most money.

I was never really challenged, until I ran into a person who was able to defeat me… I ended up traveling around Fire Country still with no purpose, a feeling of longing…" He spoke after a second's breath. "Until I found Naruto- the one who reminds me of the one who defeated me… I feel that Naruto- will surpass me and many others Hokage-sama- he already has the desire he now just needs the training." Sarutobi stared with wise gray eyes into Mifune's chocolate brown ones. Several seconds passed until Sarutobi finally relented giving a tired sigh…

"I- will permit you to teach him Mifune- I too see Naruto's potential but was at a loss of what to do for him… Now that you are here he may have a chance…" Breathing he looked at the Samurai once more. "But- there is one thing I'd like as part of this deal…"

"Name it Hokage-sama."

"Make sure Naruto goes to the Shinobi academy, I wish for him to learn at least the basics of the shinobi arts." Mifune nodded as Naruto grinned also agreeing. With that the two men shaked hands on the agreement.

"You have a deal Hokage-sama."

On the way out of the Hokage Tower Mifune looked down at the four year old with curiosity- wondering where this event would take them… "Well then Naruto- we should start your training.." Naruto looked at his new sensei with wonder, "When Mifune-sensei?"

Mifune suddenly gained an almost kind expression that made shivers run up Naruto's spine… something told him he was in for a rough couple years…

"Now."

He gulped, Kami he hated when he was right…

**A/N Annnd cut! I know short chapter... (I was sure it was longer in word!) Anyway once again I'm sorry for the wait- now next chapter shows Naruto's training! It goes over his first three years of training under Mifune and his entrance into the Academy where he meets new friends , Rivals, and enemies! Hope to see you there!**

**-Sora-Ume**


End file.
